Wave Down
''A Wave down Dramary Street'' The episode opens up when Chef is giving the campers food. Then Duncan comments on the food and Chef gets angry and throws a spoon which hit Ezekiel in the face. The remaining campers sit down and talk among themselves. Owen said that he loved the food and started eating everybody else's food. He asked Duncan for his and he said yes. Chris came and said that the challenge was to go to a faraway place on the island and must get back to the main lodge. He then said that first one back gets invincibility. They all walk across the island until they make it then Chris said go and he went to his helicopter. Izzy gathered Duncan and Ezekiel to tell them that they need to come in first. Ezekiel asked her how they were gonna get to the main lodge and Izzy said for them to put all hope in her. DJ and Owen went together and found a secret porthole to leaving. They cheered but quickly got serious. DJ told Owen that he was one of his best pals. Owen smiled and they left. Bridgette said that she could be going home since she doesn't have an alliance. But then she says she can surf there. But she quickly realizes that the waves get more and more rampageous as she gets farther. Izzy goes underground and asked Duncan to see what was above him. He first said he didn't wanna and then Ezekiel asked him if he wanted to win. So he looks up and is underwater. He then sees Bridgette coming straight for him. He ducks down leaving the water to poor on Izzz and Ezekiel's head. Ezekiel said ''"maybe we can hitch a ride with surfer girl", ''Izzy thought that was a good idea and they all jump on. Bridgette tries to push Izzy and Duncan off. Meanwhile DJ and Owen are at the campgrounds and walk calmly towards the main lodge. They congradulate each other and and then they see the other finalist. A wave splashes them out the water. Duncan clings on to the board while the rest of them get on, only to discover a giant shark is behind them. Then Bridgette pulls Duncan up and then Owena and DJ scream and collide with them. Chris announced that Bridgette got invincibility. Duncan told Izzy that Ezekiel cam in last and then Izzy agreed and said that they had to vote Ezekiel off. Ezekiel picked Duncan along with Owen and Bridgette. DJ picked Ezekiel. At the Bonfire ceremony the bottom two were Duncan and Ezekiel but they had to fo a re-vote and then Owen changed his vote to Ezekiel as well. The bottom two were Duncan and Ezekiel and they both look at each other worried. They fist-bumb before finding out who's voted off. When Ezekiel was out he said by to everyone and he was sad walki ng to the boat but once he got on he said he did pretty good coming in 6th. In the Confessionals DJ said that he only voted off Ezekiel because Ezekiel earlier today smashed DJ foot of-screen. Second Heading ''Season 1, Episode 22 ''